The New Tracy
by TirrenaDevil-Winchester08
Summary: What would happen if Tracy Turnblad was murdered and had sent a girl to keep Link company? Would he fall in love with the girl that Tracy sent for him or will he still morn over her? AN: I do not own any of the songs used. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Wow I think that she would be perfect for him." A female said.

"Really? Are you sure that she is the one that you would like him to be with?" God asked.

"Yes I am positive." The female responded.

"Well lets ask her family."

A tall black man enters.

"Are you this girl's family?" The female asked.

"I am her… well I was her husband why? What's it to you?"

"Well you see my ex down there is in really bad shape and I think that it would be a great idea if your ex and my ex fell in love."

"It is entirely up to you." God said.

"I think that it is a great idea."

"I will set everything up." God left to go to work on his new project.

"My name is Tracy. Tracy Turnblad."

"My name is Jer. Jer Thompson."

"His name is Link. Link Larkin."

"And her name is Tracy. Tracy William Thompson."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It has been 2 years since Tracy Turnblad had been murdered. Link was in the hospital for his third suicide attempt.

"Link you really need to stop these suicide attempts." Amber said while walking with Link to his room.

Link was just silent. Looking into the rooms of girls who where wide awake talking to their family and friends that had came to keep them company. Then Link stopped in the middle of the hallway. He just stared into a room where a girl was laying unconscious. She had no one there except for a nurse who was checking her progression. With out knowing what he was doing Link automatically walked into the room and went up to the girl's bed.

She had brown hair that was about the length of Tracy's. Her face looked so fragile. She had a class ring on her left ring finger.

'Who is she?' Link asked himself.

The nurse looked up from what she was doing and had a questioning look on her face. "Excuse me sir unless you are family which I highly doubt you are not allowed in here."

"Link what are you doing in here?" Amber asked as she looked into the room and saw Link staring at the unconscious girl.

"Who is she?" Link asked his eyes not leaving the girl's face.

"Well sir no one knows. She was here before I got here and I can not tell you any more then that." The nurse said with confusion.

"Um madam could I ask you a question real quick?" Amber asked trying to leave Link alone with this unknown person.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Amber. I'm on the Corny Collins Show."

"Oh my God I love that show. Yes you can ask me anything."

Amber and the nurse left the room leaving Link and the unconscious girl alone.

"Who are you? God I know that you probably aren't listening to me and that you won't know who I am, but I feel like I was drawn to you for some reason that I can't explain. Well I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Link Larkin. I work or should I say dance on the Corny Collins Show. My fiancé died 2 years ago. No one knows who did it. I have a hunch but that's all that it is. And um…"

"Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to go." The nurse said as she and Amber came into the room.

Link got out of the chair that he had sat in and leaned over and kissed the girl on her forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Everyday for a year Link came and talked to the unconscious girl. Corny, Motermouth, Seaweed, Penny, and Amber were all worried and confused on why he was doing this.

"Amber you spend enough time with him, do you know what has gotten in to him? Corny asked as he and everyone else was looking into the room where Link was talking to the unknown unconscious girl.

" Have no clue. All he told me was that he was how did he phrase it drawn to her in some way."

"What? You mean to tell me that cracker boy was drawn to this unknown unconscious chick?" asked Seaweed in major confusion.

"Yeah I guess so."

A few hours later the nurse came up to the group holding an envelope.

"Well she is not unknown anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Penny taking out her lollie pop.

"Wait a minute let me get Link before you tell us." Said Amber.

"You have a name for her?" asked Link as he came out of the room.

"Yes thanks to the detective that you hired a few months ago we now finally have a name."

"What is it? What's her name?" asked Link really impatient.

"Her name is Tracy William Thompson."

"W…what is her first name?" asked Link not sure that he heard it correctly.

"Um Tracy William Thompson."

"What happened to her?" asked Seaweed shock that her name was the same first name as his best friend Tracy Turnblad.

"Um I really don't know but I do know what had happened to her before. Um she was married to a black gentleman named Jer and they had a baby boy named Jer Jer Jr."

"Where's her baby?" asked Motermouth.

"Dead. He died the same day that Jer died."

"Dang. How?" asked Corny.

"Um Jer was killed by a 3 gun shots to the gut and Jer Jer Jr. was killed by falling to the street. That's all I know."

"Thank you." Said Link as he sat in a chair that was in the hallway right in front of the room.

The nurse left to give the folder back to her supervisor.

"Wow. Who would have known." Said Penny breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" asked Amber.

"I mean who would have thought that the girl that Link has been talking to for what now about a year has the same first name as our Tracy Turnblad." Said Penny.

"Link you okay?" asked Corny and Motermouth at the same time.

"Yeah I just have to go some place other then here." With that Link left the hospital not knowing that at that moment Tracy William Thompson woke up after being in a comma for 4 years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"W… where am I?" yelled a strange voice from the room that the unconscious Tracy Thompson was in.

"Who said that?" asked Motermouth.

Motermouth, Corny, Seaweed, Penny, and Amber looked in to Tracy Thompson's room and saw that she was awake.

"Oh my God. Um Amber go get the nurse or a doctor now." Corny said as he was entering the room followed by Seaweed, Penny, and Motermouth.

Amber ran in the direction the doctor went and instead of finding the doctor she bumped into…

"Link? I thought that you had left."

"I was about to but then I decided to get a drink." Link said pointing to the water bottle that he had just purchased. "What's your rush anyway?"

"Well… um…"

"Just spit it out Amber."

Amber took a deep breath, "Well you know the girl um Tracy Thompson. The one that you have been…"

"Yes I do Amber. Now where are you going with this?" 

"Well she just woke up."

"She just w…w…what?" Link asked in disbelief.

"She just woke up and I was on my way to find the nurse when I bumped into you."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Back up you are telling me that the unconscious girl that…"

"Tracy Thompson"

"Fine Tracy Thompson is awake?"

"Yes. She woke up about 2 minutes after you left."

"But she has been in a coma for 4 years."

"Well she's not anymore. Now Link if you will excuse me I have really got to go and get a nurse or a doctor." With that Amber left Link stund and in disbelief.

It was 20 minutes until Link made his way to the room where Tracy William Thompson was, now fully awake.

"Tracy this is Link." Introduced the nurse once Link was fully in the room. "He has been watching over you and talking to you for the past year."

"But why? I mean why would you do that. What I mean is that you don't even know me." Asked Tracy.

"I really can't explain to you why. I guess I wanted to talk to someone…" Link looked over at Corny, Motermouth, Seaweed, Penny, Amber, and Derrick (Amber's boyfriend. Yes he is black) who were looking at him with curiosity looks on their faces. He rolled his eyes at them and then turned back to Tracy and continued, " who really didn't know me and well when I saw you just lying there I thought that I really didn't know you and you really didn't know me and I guess that, that is the reason and…"

"So in other words you just wanted someone to dump your crap on and I was the winner?" asked Tracy.

"No that's not what I'm saying."

"Tracy right?" asked Derrick.

"Yes?"

"Wait your Tracy Thompson. The one that married Jer. The one that Jason wouldn't stop talking about."

"W…what name did you just say?" asked Tracy in fear.

"I said Jer."

"No n…not that one. The…" Tracy took a big deep breath, "The other one."

"Jason?"

"How? How do you know him? And how do you know about Jer, and to top it off how do you know that I married Jer?" Tracy looked at her left ring finger to find that her engagement ring which was also her wedding ring was not on her finger. "Where is it?" She asked in tears and fear.

"Where is what?" asked Link not sure how or what to say with her reaction and what she was talking about.

"My ring. My ring that Jer…my Jer bear gave me." Tracy sobbed.

"Oh it is right here. We had to take it off so that none of the other patients would take it." Said the nurse who was taking the ring out of the plastic bag that was clipped on her clip board. "Here you go."

Tracy quickly grabbed her ring and put it on her ring finger after kissing it in-between her sobs.

"Thank…thank…thank you." Tracy sobbed.

Link not realizing what he was doing went up to Tracy and embraced her in not a friendship embrace but in an embrace that was much more.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Tracy asked in confusion as she looked up to Link.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"I… I don't know." Link quickly went to the window not escaping the looks from Corny, Motermouth, Seaweed, Penny, Amber, and Derrick.

"Well I'm sorry to break this up but um well visiting hours are over." The nurse said as she walked towards the door.

Everyone except for Link left.

"Why are you still here?" asked Tracy with a confused look on her face.

"Um I was just well… I guess I will see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah I guess so."

With that Link left the room.

2 months later Tracy was finished with her physical therapy. She was now walking around like she was never in Acoma.

"Well Tracy this was all there was that belonged to you when you were sent to this hospital." Said the nurse handing Tracy a soft light blue blanket.

"Thank you." Tracy said in tears.

Just then Link came in with Amber, Derrick, Penny, and Seaweed. Link started to worry when he saw tears on Tracy's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked in worry.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that Jer gave this to me as a gift when I was pregnant with Jer Jer Jr."

"Oh. I'm really sorry about what happened to them." Link said wanting to give her a hug.

"It's not your fault."

"Hey Tracy now that you are able to leave the hospital where are you going to go?" Penny asked holding Seaweed's hand really tight.

"Um…Penny could you lighten your grip on my hand please. I think that you're cutting off my circulation." 

"Oh sorry honey."

"Well I really don't know. I mean I don't have any money or a place to live so I…"

"You're going to stay with me." Interrupted Link.

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"She will stay with me."

"Um Link I don't really know you and I really don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be. I mean…um… Amber isn't Corny looking for more people to join the show?"

"Yes he is actually." Answered Amber who knew where Link was going with this.

"Well you can come on the show and that way you will have a job and…"

"Link that is very kind of you but I can't go on television."

"Why not?" asked Derrick.

"I can't have someone find where I am." Tracy answered in fear while squeezing her blanket.

"Who are you afraid of?" Seaweed asked.

"I… I…well…I…you see…um…"

"It's okay Trace. You can tell us when you're ready." Link said in a comforting voice embracing her in a hug.

"What did you call me?" Tracy asked.

"I called you Trace."

"Oh." 

"So Tracy I brought you some of my clothing for you to wear and maybe tomorrow you me and Penny can go shopping and get you some new clothing." Suggested Amber handing Tracy her new outfit.

"Thank you Amber."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

It has been 3 months since Tracy William Thompson moved in with Link. For unexplained reasons Link has developed romantic feelings for Tracy. After dancing on the Corny Collins Show when Link came home he found Tracy dancing to one of Tracy Turnblad's old songs.

'What type of dancing is this?' Link asked himself. 'I have never seen dancing this way. How she's moving her lips and her body. God it's driving me mad. Why won't she dance this way on the Corny Collin's Show? What is keeping her from being on TV? What is she doing to me?' All of these questions were driving Link mad. It was 10 minutes till Tracy noticed that Link was even there.

"Oh Link I didn't realize that you were there."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

""Move your body like that?"

"Oh well Jer taught me some of it and I got some of it from Tracy. Why?"

"Because I really think that you should show it to Corny and the world."

"Link I told you that I won't dance on TV."

"But why?"

"It's for my protection."

"Your protection from whom?" 

"I…I…"

"It's okay. But look everyone on the Corny Collins Show is having a party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to be my date."

"What?" 

"Would you be my date to the party?"

"Yes. Yes I would love to." Tracy said with joy and happiness.

"I'll meet you there."

"Wait your not taking me?"

"No the girls have to meet their dates there. Um Amber and Penny will take you."

"Okay."

"I'll see you there?"

"Yeah." With that Link left.

It was an hour later when Penny and Amber came in to the apartment.

"Hey Tracy I brought you an outfit for tonight." Amber said not knowing that Tracy was already in her outfit.

"Oh that's okay Amber I already have an outfit."

"Really?" Penny asked in shock.

"Yeah. Hold on I'm coming out."

When Tracy came out she was wearing a white tank top with black jeans that looked like they were Links but she made them to where they fit her.

"Whoa nellie." Yelled out Penny in shock at what Tracy was wearing.

"You can say that again." Said Amber in even more shock.

"Whoa nellie." Repeated Penny.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh sorry."

"What you think that the out fit is bad?" Tracy asked with worry in her eyes.

"No it's just that no girl has ever worn anything like that before." Answered Amber still in shock.

"But I always wear pants when I'm dancing. If I don't it's hard for me to move around and all." Tracy said while she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well I can tell you one thing." Stated Penny.

"What's that?" asked Amber.

"All the boys will be on you."

"W…what?" Tracy said in fear.

"Oh she didn't mean it like that. She meant that all the guys will want to dance with you." Explained Amber glaring at Penny who quickly put her now opened lollie pop in her mouth.

"Oh okay. I thought that she meant…"

"I thought that you did by the look in your eyes." Answered Amber who turned her face towards Tracy.

"Um… If I can now speak." Penny asked a little scared of Amber.

"What?" Amber said with frustration in her voice.

"Um… aren't we going to be late?" Penny asked as she was looking at the clock above the mirror that Tracy was in front of."

"Oh my God. Well Tracy get on your coat and let's go."

"How will we get there?"

"By cab of course." Answered Penny grabbing hold of Tracy's arm and dragging her out the door while Amber locked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

When Tracy got to the party along with Penny and Amber, she found herself feeling out of place.

"Welcome Tracy to our party." Greeted Corny behind him stood Link in amazement with Tracy's outfit.

"You look amazing." Said Link as he got up to her.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Tracy said complementing his white tux. The same one that he wore the night that the Corny Collins Show became integrated.

"Why thank you."

"Hey you two," called over Seaweed. Tracy and Link got out of their trance and turned and looked at Seaweed who was dancing with Penny. "Why don't you both join the party and dance?"

"Tracy would you like to dance?" Link asked as he extended his right arm.

Hesitantly Tracy replied while extending her left hand and putting into his right. "Okay." After that Link and Tracy went to the dance floor and danced.

Soon everyone was circling around them cheering them on. At the end of the song Corny ruined the whole moment by saying…

"Welp that was Tracy Thompson dancing with our lead singer Link Larkin. That's all the time we have tonight folks and we will see you all tomorrow after school on the Corny Collins Show."

"And we're off." Said Motermouth when they were off the air.

Tracy just looked at Link with her eyes showing him her hurt and the betrayal.

"Link how…how could you?" 

"Tracy…"

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" Tracy yelled with tears strolling down her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Asked Corny as he walked over just to find Tracy in tears.

"Link you told me that this was a party."

"It was a party."

"Why didn't you tell me that we were going to be on TV?" 

"Whoa Link you told me that she was okay with being on TV." Corny said trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

"You didn't tell her cracker boy?" Seaweed asked as he gave Tracy a comforting hug.

"I thought that if she was on TV with us and was dancing with us and having a grand time that she would join the team." Link explained.

"But Link I told you that I didn't want to be on TV. I told you." Tracy emphasized.

"I know but…"

"But what? What?"

"Tracy calm down." Said Amber putting her hand on Tracy's left shoulder.

"Why should I? I have been betrayed by men my whole life and…"

"You mean men like Jer?" Link asked.

"What did you say?" Tracy asked now getting really angry.

"I said you mean men like Jer."

"How dare you say that? Jer was more of a man then you will ever be."

"Tracy I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Yeah well… that's it."

"What's it Tracy?" Asked Penny.

"I'm leaving."

"You're what?" Asked Amber and Link at once.

"I am leaving. I don't need all this bullshit."

"Tracy calm down." Said Corny and Motermouth.

"No! I got enough of this bull shit from my father, and then Johnny and I don't need it from all of you." Screamed Tracy. With that Tracy ran out the door.

"No Tracy wait." Link called after her.

Tracy turned around to face him and everyone else on the Corny Collins Show.

"I don't expect my love affairs to last for long

Never fool myself that my dreams will come true

Being used to trouble I anticipate it

But all the same I hate it, wouldn't you?

So what happens now?

So what happens now?

Where am I going to?

Where am I going to?"

"Tracy." Link said with pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry Link but…I just can't stay here." Before Tracy could move Link grabbed hold of her right arm.

"Time and time again I've said that I don't care

That I'm immune to gloom, that I'm hard through and through

But every time it matters all my words desert me

So anyone can hurt me, and they do

So what happens now?

So what happens now?

Where am I going to?

Where am I going to?"

Link let go of Tracy's arm and watched as she slowly made her way to the door.

"Call in three months time and I'll be fine, I know

Well maybe not that fine, but I'll survive anyhow

I won't recall the names and places of each sad occasion

But that's no consolation here and now.

So what happens now?

So what happens now?

Where am I going to?

Where am I going to?" Link sang after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

It was a week before anybody heard anything about Tracy.

"Ring Ring." Rang Link's phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Link."

"Who is this?"

"Well before I tell you that I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me where my Tracy is. I have missed her so much."

"Who is this?" 

"Oh and here I thought that Tracy would have told you who I was. Tracy you are such a sneak."

"Who are you?" Link now in anger asked. 

"Well how about I have Tracy tell you." With that Johnny walked over to Tracy who was tied up with curtain string, her mouth duck taped and was naked with the exception of her bra and underwear half off. "Tell him love who I am." Johnny ordered as he ripped off the duck tape that was on her mouth.

"OWWW!" yelled and sobbed Tracy in pain.

"Tracy?" Link asked in worry.

"Now Tracy tell your new lover who I am." Ordered Johnny slamming the phone on to Tracy's ear.

"Tracy who is he?" Link asked trying to stay calm.

"He…he is the reason why I didn't want to be on television." Tracy sobbed.

"What is his name?" Link asked in a soothing voice.

"Yeah Tracy who am I?" Johnny asked push the phone harder against her ear.

"His name is Johnny Parkerson." Screamed Tracy in pain. Johnny took the phone away from her ear and put it up to his own.

"What do you want from her?" Link demanded.

"I want what I have always wanted."

"And what is that?" 

"Her body to be mine and only mine." Johnny said brushing his fingers through Tracy's blood soaked hair. Link could hear Tracy's pain and hurt from the phone. "Anyway thank you for showing me where she was and I hope that she and I will never see you again."

"No!?!" screamed Tracy as Johnny started to rape her on the phone.

"What are you doing to her you son of a bitch?" Link asked in fear.

"Oh are you still on the phone?"

"You know I am you bastard. Now what are you doing to Tracy?"

"Oh just making _love_ to her that's all."

"That's all?" 

"Yeah now ba bye."

"Link! Help me!" was the last thing that Link heard from Tracy.

Link quickly called Corny.

It was about 10 minutes later when Corny came into Link's apartment. There Link told him about what happened when he was on the phone with Johnny. 

"Oh my God." Was all that Corny could say when Link finished.

"Yeah I know. Look Corny we have to get her out of there. Where ever there is."

"I know we do Link but we don't even know where she is nor have any leads."

"Wait his name. Can't we tell the police and then they can find him?" Link asked.

"Yeah we can do that but…." Before Corny could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Link asked as he walked towards the door.

"It's me."

'Tracy?' Link asked himself.

Link then ran to the door and opened it to find Tracy out of breath in only her underwear and covered in blood and she had bruises all over her body. 

"Tracy?" Link asked out loud this time.

Before she could even answer she passed out into Link's arms.

"Corny call an ambulance now." 

"Who is it…" before Corny could even finish he saw Link holding Tracy. Right then Corny ran to the phone and called. Within 10 minutes the ambulance came. After them Seaweed, Penny, Amber, and Derrick came.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Tracy has been in the hospital for 3 days now. She has not awoken and everyone believes that she may never will. On the second day that Tracy was in the hospital Link tried to commit suicide.

"Link?"

"Tracy? Tracy is it really you?" 

"Yes it's really me." 

"But I thought that you died. You were murdered."

"I was Link."

"So does that mean that I'm…?"

"No Link you are still alive for now."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Well I think that what I am going to show you will help you understand Tracy Thompson a whole lot better."

"But Trace I want to stay here with you. I don't want to go back."

"Why?"

"Because your not there with me."

"Well Tracy doesn't have Jer with her and here she has another chance at happiness with you and you want to throw that away?"

"Trace it's not about her."

"Then what is it about Link? What? Look Link you have to move on. I did not send Tracy to you so you can just kill yourself."

"Wait what did you say? You sent Tracy to me?"

"Yes both you and her needed to move on and she has a lot about her that is similar to me, and both me and Jer thought that you two would be perfect for each other."

"Trace why did you do that?"

"Because I want to see you alive and happy. Now I only have a little while to show you this."

Before Link could say another word the scenery changed from in the clouds to someone's apartment.

"Where are we?" Link asked confused about what had happened and where in the world Trace has sent them.

"Shhhh. Look." Right on cue Tracy William Thompson came out and into the room where Link and Trace were standing in. "Does she look familiar to you?"

"Tracy?" Link asked not sure if he should believe his eyes about what he was seeing. "Trace can she see us?"

"No."

"So this is like the movie Scrooge and It's a Wonderful Life?"

"Well in a way, but unlike those movies this is not going to be about you."

"_Oh yes The Corny Collins Show is coming on. I hope that Jer gets here soon." Tracy said as she turned on the TV. _

"_Honey. Where are you?" asked Jer as he entered the room._

Both Link and Trace turned and saw Jer. Her was a tall well built black man who looked like he was in his late teens.

"Is that…?" 

"Yes Link that is Jer. Tracy's husband."

"_I'm in here with the TV."_

"On time to. So what are you watching?"

"Well sit on the couch and watch." 

_When Jer entered the room he saw Tracy wearing her black sweatpants and was in a white sports bra._

"_Wow you look amazing." _

"_Thank you. Now sit." Tracy pushed Jer into the couch and then turned up the TV. On came Tracy Turnblad singing 'I Can Hear the Bells'. _

_Tracy sang and danced to the song while Jer was cheering her on. _

_At the end of the song Tracy was on Jer's lap._

"_Wow marshmallow that was amazing."_

"_You really think so?"_

"Yeah I do."

"_Good cause I have something that I must tell you."_

"_And what's that?"  
_

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_Your what?!?"_

"_I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."_

"_You mean that I'm gonna be a father."_

"_Yes."_

_Jer picked Tracy up into his big arms and gave her a big yet light hug. "Oh my God. I'm gonna be a father."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_Your what?!?"_

"_I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby."_

"_You mean that I'm gonna be a father."_

"_Yes."_

_Jer picked Tracy up into his big arms and gave her a big yet light hug. "Oh my God. I'm gonna be a father."_

"Wow they look really happy."

"Yeah and she's a huge fan of me."

"Trace."

"What she is."

"Yeah but you said that…"

"What I am showing you is not about you."

"True. So what are you going to show me next?"

"Jer and Jer Jer Jr.'s death."

"What why?" 

"Because there is one thing that you must know."

"Why?"

"Because in the future it will be very helpful. You might not figure it out now but you will."

Right then the scenery changed from and apartment to the streets.

"Where are we now?"

"This is where Jer and Jer Jer Jr. died. Well they were actually murdered."

"But why…"

"Shhhh. Here they come."

Just then around the corner walked Tracy holding Jer Jer Jr. and Jer with his arm around her waist.

"_Wow I can't believe how big he has grown." Tracy said looking into the eyes of her son._

"_Yeah he is looking more and more like you everyday."_

"_No Jer it is you that he is looking more and more like."_

"_Well that may be but…"_

"Well if it isn't the happy couple." Said Johnny as he came out of the darkness. "Is that my baby that you are holding sweet thing." Johnny grabbed Tracy's left arm and dragged her away from Jer.

"_Jer." Tracy sobbed. _

"_Johnny let them go."_

"_Eww you gave birth to a negroid. You are a sick slut."_

_After Johnny said that Jer ran after him and before Jer could lay a hand on Johnny, Johnny pulled out a gun and shot._

"_NO! JER!" _

"Why won't she move?"

"Well if you saw your lover get shot you would be frozen stiff just like she is."

_Right then out a no where a black car can speeding down the road. Before Tracy could blink the black car slammed into her and without knowing it Jer Jer Jr. flew out of her hands._

"_JOSH HELP ME!" yelled Tracy. _

_  
Josh, who is Jer's older brother can out of his store which was right next to where the accident was, came running out and to Tracy. _

"_No go take care of my baby." Tracy sobbed. _

"_He's…."_

"_No give me my baby." Josh handed Tracy Jer Jer Jr. Tracy took him with so much care. "He's okay. My baby's okay."_

_Tracy then handed her baby to Josh and dragged herself over to where Jer was. "Jer Bear. Wake up. Come on baby wake up." Tracy sobbed on his chest._

Without knowing what he was doing Link put his hand on Tracy's back.

_Tracy looked up from Jer's body to see what or who touched her shoulder._

Link looked into Tracy's teary eyes. "Can she see me?"

"Nope. Only you can see her."

"Then how come she's looking right at me?"

"That I can't answer."

"What do you mean you can't answer?"

"Link calm down."

"How can I? I saw a murder and…" before Link could say another word the scenery changed back to being in the clouds.

"Look Link I showed you that because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I asked her to show you." Link turned around and standing right before him stood Jer holding his son.

"What? Why?" 

"Because there is one factor about that night that Tracy doesn't know and I need you to tell her."

"What is that?" 

"Our son does live."

"What?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"What did you say?"

"Tracy and my son is still alive."

"But then who are you holding?"

"Look remember I was the one who was going to hold all the shots Jer." Trace cut in in anger.

"Well you were taking to long. Besides he won't remember about my son when he wakes up anyway."

"Why won't I?"

"Because you have to want to remember." Jer answered.

"The only thing that you will remember is the events that I showed you." Trace added.

"But…."

"It's now time for you to go back."

"Wait before I do can you show me how me and Tracy would have turned out if we had never met?"

Jer and Trace exchanged hesitant glances from one another.

"Please."

"Okay." Trace said and this time when the scenery changed Jer came along.

Link then saw himself and a really scared Tracy about to bump into each other.

"_Look where your going" Link said in anger._

"_I'm so sar…sar…sorry."_

"_What ever."_

"_Wait can you tell me where the Tracy Turnblad concert is?"_

"_Excuse me?" Link asked in anger and hurt._

"_I have a tic…ticket for the Tracy Turnblad concert and I was wondering if you could tell me where it is located."_

_With out warning Link pushed Tracy to the ground. When Tracy hit the ground she was in tears and pulled her blanket tighter to her body._

"_Don't you ever mention her name bitch!"  
_

"_I'm…I'm sorry." Tracy sobbed._

"_Look she was my fiancé and I don't want her precious name to die yet and I definitely don't want your filthy voice to ruin it."_

"_Your Link Larkin?" Tracy asked in amazement._

"_Yeah what of it?"  
_

"_I was wondering if you could possibly give me a shot at being one of the dancers on the Corny Collins Show."_

"_What?" Link laughed. "Look bitch I haven't been on that show since Tracy was murdered and besides I seriously doubt that he would want white trash like you on his show any way."_

"_I just thought…"_

"_What that you could become one of the 'Nicest Kids IN Town'?"_

"_Yeah I…well I…"_

"Well it ain't ever going to happen now get out of my way."

"Wow I never thought that…"

"Look Link this is what you will become if you don't move on."

"And you better take good care of my girl."

"I will."

"Link are you awake?" Amber asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah. Can you get off me?"

"Damn cracker boy that was one of the stupidest things you had ever done."

"Link you better not do that again." Corny said.

"Where is Tracy?"

"What?" asked Penny.

"Where is Tracy?"

"In her room asleep and…"

Before Derrick could finish Link got out of his bed and walked over to her room. The whole gang followed as Link made his way to Tracy's room.

"Tracy? Are you wake?"

"Link what are you…" before Tracy could even finish Link picked her head off the pillow and embraced her.

"Thank God." 

"Link your crying. Wh…" Tracy looked at the door way and saw the audience that was staring at them. "Could you guys give us a minute." Everyone then shut the door and Link and Tracy were alone. "Link what has gotten in to you?"

"Well I now know more about you and I have figured something out."

"What are you talking about?"

"They say it's a man's world  
Well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
Without a woman by his side  
And so I will wait  
Until that moment you decide

That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
that I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It takes Two, baby,  
It takes Two

A king ain't a king  
Without the power behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper, babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me,

I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two

Don't you know

Lancelot had Guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old St. Nick  
Romeo had Juliet  
And Liz, well, she has her dick

They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll wist the night away

Just like Frankie Avalon  
Has his favorite Musketeer  
I dream of a lover, baby,  
Oh and whisper in my ear

Tell me, that you're my girl  
And I'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And I'm your joy  
That I'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
And I'll be the groom  
If you'll be y bride  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two  
It Takes Two, baby,  
It Takes Two."

Tracy and Link embraced each other and kissed for the very first time.

"Damn that cracker boy sure does know how to win the girl doesn't he?" Seaweed asked.

Tracy and Link turned around and found that their audience was back.

"How about I take you home?"

"That would be great." 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Well we're home again." Link said as he carried Tracy into their apartment.

"Yeah and this time it will be for good." Tracy added when she kissed Links neck.

"So I want to ask you something."

"Sure. You can ask me anything Link."

"Well will you come on the Corny Collins Show?"

"Link…"

"Look now that we know who he is we can protect you from him and…"

"Link I was going to say that, that would be great."

For 2 months Tracy has sang and danced side by side with Link and all of her friends.

"So can we Corny?" asked Tracy, Amber, and Penny.

"I don't know."

"Please you know that we can pull it off."

"Yeah I know that you girls can and I know that the boys will follow willingly but…"

"But what?" asked Tracy.

"Well how will we get Link to go along with it?"

"We won't tell him and besides you know that he will willingly dance." Stated Amber.

"And we already know who is doing what." Added Penny.

"Fine you girls win."

All three of them ran up and gave Corny a hug.

It was 3 weeks later when the performance that Amber, Tracy, and Penny wanted to do would be on TV.

"Well viewers we have a special performance for all of you today and here we go."

When Corny was off set just as Tracy Turnblad entered that special day, Tracy Thompson entered but instead of a dress Tracy wore black sweat pants and a white tank top.

"TRACY  
you can't stop an avalanche  
as it races down the hill  
you can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But ya know you never will  
and you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
(While Tracy was dancing Link had a hurt/excited look on his face)

But I just cannot stand still  
Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round   
and my heart's keeping time  
to the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way 

(Link ran up and danced the same moves that he did with Tracy Turnblad.)  
TRACY & LINK  
Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today

'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean   
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why

And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat!

PENNY & AMBER  
You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea

SEAWEED & DERRICK  
You can try and stop the hands of time  
But ya know it just can't be

PENNY & AMBER  
And if they try to stop us, Seaweed (Derrick),  
We'll call the N Double A C P  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round (round and round)  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound (speed of sound)  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way

PENNY, SEAWEED, AMBER & DERRICK  
Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today

'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
What I'm dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you cant stop the beat!

AMBER  
you cant stop my happiness   
Cause I like the way I am  
and you just can't stop my knife and fork  
when I see a Christmas ham  
so if you don't like the way I look  
Well, I just don't give a damn!

Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time   
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way

'Cause you cant stop the beat

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today

Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat!  
Amber, Penny, and Tracy dance the same way that Edna, Li'l Inez, and Tracy Turnblad danced to)

MOTORMOUTH

Alright Mrs. Buttercup. It's time to wrap this mother up  
Oh oh oh  
You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is hist'ry  
And it's never coming back

MOTORMOUTH & ENSEMBLE  
'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day

MOTORMOUTH  
And it don't know white from black

ENSEMBLE  
Yeah!

MOTORMOUTH & ENSEMBLE  
'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
'Cause you cant stop the beat

ALL  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above   
They can try to stop this paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!

Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah

ALL  
Ever since we first saw the sun  
A man and woman like to shake it when the day is done  
But we're gonna shake and shimmy it  
And have some fun  
For today!

ALL  
Cause you can't stop  
the motion of the ocean  
or the rain from above  
you can try to stop the paradise  
we're dreaming of  
but you cannot stop the rhythm  
of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!  
You can't stop the beat!!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Well we will be back after these messages." Said Motermouth when they were off the air.

"Wow that was amazing." Amber said out of breath.

"Yeah I can't believe that we pulled it off as well as we did." Penny added.

"We all did a great job." Tracy complemented as she walked over to Link who was in a trance. "Right Link?"

"What?... oh yeah."

"Link what's wrong?" Tracy asked with concern.

"Oh it's nothing. Look I have to go."

"Where?" Amber asked when she was right next to Tracy.

"I don't know. Anywhere but here." With that Link left the set and the state not to be heard from for 3 months.

It has now been 3 months since anyone has heard or even seen Link.

"Welcome back to the Corny Collins Show and today we have a special treat for you. Today we will perform a selection that our very own Tracy William Thompson wrote. So take it away guys." After Corny finished his speech on came the music. (They dance sort'ove like they do in the movie)

"DERRICK

Dearly beloved, we gather here to say

Our goodbyes

SEAWEED & CORNY

Dies Irae - Dies Illa

Kyrie Eleison

Yitgadal V' Yitkadash (etc.)

DERRICK

Here she lies

No one knew her worth

The late great daughter of Mother Earth

On these nights when we celebrate the birth

In that little town of Bethlehem

We raise our glass- You bet your ass to-

La Vie Boheme

ALL

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

DERRICK

To days of inspiration,

Playing hookey, making something

Out of nothing, the need

To express-

To communicate,

To going against the grain,

Going insane,

Going mad

To loving tension, no pension

To more than one dimension,

To starving for attention,

Hating convention, hating pretension,

Not to mention of course,

Hating dear old mom and dad

To riding your bike

Midday past the three piece suits-

To fruits- To no absolutes-

To Absolut- To choice-

To the Village Voice-

To any passing fad

To being an us- For once-

Instead of a them-

ALL

La Vie Boheme

La Vie Boheme

ZACK

AHHEMM

TRACY

Hey Mister- She's my sister

(bumps Penny)

SKETCH

So that's five miso soup,

Four seaweed salad

Three soy burger dinner,

Two tofu dog platter

And one pasta with meatless balls

CORNY

Eww

SEAWEED

It tastes the same

TRACY

If you close your eyes

SKETCH

And thirteen orders of fries

Is that it here?

ALL

Wine and beer!

TRACY

To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries

TRACY & AMBER

To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese

To leather, to dildos, To curry Vindaloo

To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou

SEAWEED & PENNY

Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion,

Creation, Vacation

CORNY

Mucho masturbation

SEAWEED & PENNY

Compassion, to fashion, to passion

When it's new

DERRICK

To Sontag

AMBER

To Sondheim

TRACY, PENNY, BRENDA, DOREEN & NOREEN

To anything taboo

DERRICK & SEAWEED

Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage

DERRICK

Lenny Bruce

SEAWEED

Langston Hughes

AMBER

To the stage!

LOUANN

To Uta

LI'L INEZ

To Buddha

BECKY

Pablo Neruda, too

CORNY & TRACY

Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow

To blow off Auntie Em

ALL

La Vie Boheme

BRAD

Sisters?

TRACY & PENNY

We're close

BIX & FENDER

Brothers!

ALL

Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens,

Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,

Pee Wee Herman

German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein

Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa

Carmina Burana

To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy

Vaclav Havel- The Sex Pistols, 8BC

To no shame- Never playing the fame game

JOEY

To marijuana

ALL

To sodomy

It's between God and me

To S & M

TAMMY

Waiter...Waiter...Waiter

ALL

La Vie Boheme

ALL

Yeah! To dance!

AMBER

No way to make a living, masochism, pain, perfection

Muscle spasms, chiropractors, short-careers, eating disorders

ALL

Film!

DERRICK

Adventure, Tedium. No family, boring locations,

Dark rooms, perfect faces, egos, money,

Hollywood and sleaze!

ALL

Music!

SEASEED

Food of love, emotion, mathematics, isolation,

Rhythm, power, feeling, harmony, and heavy competition

ALL

Anarchy!

CORNY & TRACY

Revolution, justice, screaming for solutions,

Forcing changes, risk, and danger,

Making noise and making pleas

ALL

To faggots, lezzies, dykes, cross dressers too

DERRICK

To me!

AMBER

To me!

PENNY & SEAWEED

To me!

ALL

To you, and you and you, you and you

To people living with, living with, living with

Not dying from disease!

Let he among us without sin

Be the first to condemn

La vie Boheme, la vie Boheme

La vie Boheme, la vie Boheme

CORNY

Anyone out of the mainstream

Is anyone in the mainstream?

Anyone alive - with a sex drive

Tear down the wall

Aren't we all

The opposite of war isn't peace...

It's creation

ALL

Oooooh

La vie Boheme

VIVA, la vie Boheme!!"

"And we're off" Motermouth said as the music ended and they were off the air.

"Wow that was an amazing show." Link said as he entered on set.

"Link? Is that really you?" Tracy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah it's me. And I'm back now for good."

Everyone on the Corny Collins Show just stared at Link with their own reactions showing how they felt.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"Where in the world have you been cracker boy?" Seaweed asked in anger.

"I went to visit Tracy's grave."

"For 3 months?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah."

"Link I went to Tracy's grave about 3 weeks after you left and it took me about 3 days to get there. From Baltimore to California it took me 3 fucken days."

"Tracy I drove there."

"Link we all drove there the day of her funeral and it took all of us I think 2 weeks." Corny said.

"Link what are you hiding?" Tracy asked with tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Nothing okay." Link snapped.

"Um Tracy your on." Motermouth said cutting into the conversation.

"I'm coming." With that Tracy went in front of the camera and ever one else stepped off the set.

"And we're on in five four three…"

"And we're back and we have a very special schedule set up for you all today. Our first two songs will be sung by our very own Tracy William Thompson, and then even I will get to dance and sing but that will be at the end. So let's not waste anymore time. Tracy takes it away."

As Corny walked off set Tracy started to sing.

"It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there (points to Link then to her heart.)

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star (points to the sky)

That's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty (clutches heart)

I'm only left with used-to-be's

Once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Cause I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that

I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling (falls to ground)

And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view

Thought you felt it too

When there was me and you"

Everyone in the audience gave Tracy a big applause while everyone back stage just stared at Link.

"This next song that I will sing for you all I will need one of our very own 'Nicest Kids in Town. Link could you come up here."

In shock Link walked on set and in front of the camera right next to Tracy. 

In a very low voice to where only Tracy could hear Link asked, "Tracy what's going on? I don't know any of the words." 

"They will come to you." Tracy then walked a few steps away from Link and put her hands around his.

"I gotta say what's in my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..  
I've go to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
(Tracy let go of Link's hands and walked away. The camera followed her.)

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another color turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way 

(Link came up running up to where Tracy was and in tears he sang what was in his heart.)  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

TRACY

What about trust?

LINK

You know I never wanted to hurt you 

TRACY  
and what about me?

LINK  
what am I supposed to do?

TRACY  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

LINK  
I'll miss you

TRACY  
so  
I've got to move on and be who I am

LINK  
Why do you have to go?

TRACY  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

LINK  
I'm trying to understand

TRACY  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now

LINK  
I want you to stay 

TRACY  
I gotto my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

LINK  
What about us?

TRACY  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

LINK  
I'm trying to understand

TRACY  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way"

Tracy left off set leaving Link hurt and confused about what just happened.

"And we will take a quick break but we will be back for our last song of today."

"And we're off." Motermouth announced as the cameras were turned off.

"That was great Tracy." Amber and Penny said as they ran up to Tracy.

"Thanks. Um could you all excuse me?"

"Why?" Corny asked in a stern voice.

"I have to take my meds." Tracy said as she walked out the door.

When it was time to go back on the air Link asked if he could sing a song before Tracy and Corny did their finale dance. As always Corny said yes.

"Welcome back folks and before our finale song which is sung by both me and our very own Tracy Thompson, our best lead male dancer Link who has just returned from his trip would like to sing a song. Take it away Link."

When Corny was walking off the set Link walked on holding a microphone in his right hand.

"Um this song is for everyone who has ever felt pressured and also for the love of my life Tracy Thompson." Link looked to his left and saw Tracy's look of surprise.

"Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead 

(All of the male singers and dancers on the show came out and sang the chorus.)  
Did you ever? 

LINK  
Loose yourself to get what you want 

CHORUS:  
Did you ever? 

LINK  
Get on a ride and wanna get off 

CHORUS:  
Did you ever? 

LINK  
Push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go?  
Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
(Bet on me)  
I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say?  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

How will I know if there's a path worth taking?  
Should I question every move I make?  
With all I've lost my heart is breaking (looks over to Tracy)  
I don't wanna make the same mistake

CHORUS:  
Did you ever? 

LINK  
Doubt your dream will ever come true 

CHORUS:  
Did you ever? 

LINK

Blame the world and never blame you 

CHORUS:

I will never 

LINK  
Try to live a lie again  
I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
(Who I am)  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
(That's my plan)  
Will I find what I lost?  
You know you can  
(You know you can)  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

Oh,Hold up  
Give me room to think  
Bring it on down  
Gotta work on my swing  
Gotta do my own thing  
Hold up

It's no good at all  
To see yourself and not recognize your face  
Out on my own, it's such a scary place

The answers are all inside of me  
All I gotta do is believe

I'm not gonna stop  
Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot  
That's who I am, that is my plan  
Will I end up on top?  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it  
You can bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around, today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it  
Bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

When Link finished the song everyone backstage and in the audience was applauding except for Tracy. As everyone that was on the set exited Corny and Tracy walked on.

"Alright that was a great performance that Link did and now to end today Tracy and I will dance and sing a song that Tracy herself wrote and choreographed." Right then the music started. (A/N: every movement that they danced to in the move 'Evita' is how Corny and Tracy are dancing)

CORNY  
Tell me before I waltz out of your life  
Before turning my back on the past  
Forgive my impertinent behavior  
But how long do you think this pantomime can last?  
Tell me before I ride off in the sunset  
There's one thing I never got clear  
How can you claim you're our savior  
When those who oppose you are stepped on,  
Or cut up, or simply disappear?

TRACY  
Tell me before you get onto your bus  
Before joining the forgotten brigade  
How can one person like me, say,  
Alter the time-honored way the game is played?  
Tell me before you get onto your high horse  
Just what you expect me to do  
I don't care what the bourgeoisie say  
I'm not in business for them  
But to give all my descamisados  
A magical moment or two

CORNY & TRACY  
There is evil, ever around  
Fundamental system of government  
Quite incidental

TRACY  
So what are my chances of honest advances?  
I'd say low  
Better to win by admitting my sin  
Than to lose with a halo

CORNY  
Tell me before I seek worthier pastures  
And thereby restore self-esteem  
How can you be so short-sighted  
To look never further than this week or next week  
To have no impossible dream?

TRACY (jumped up on a table)  
Allow me to help you slink off to the sidelines  
And mark your adieu with three cheers  
But first tell me who'd be delighted  
If I said I'd take on the world's greatest problems  
From war to pollution, no hope of solution  
Even if I lived for one hundred years

(Tracy jumped down from the table and walked up to Corny)

CORNY & TRACY  
There is evil, ever around  
Fundamental system of government  
Quite incidental

TRACY  
So go, if you're able, to somewhere unstable  
And stay there  
Whip up your hate in some tottering state  
But not here, dear  
Is that clear, dear?" 

As Tracy and Corny were waltzing Corny saw that Tracy was not doing to well.

"Tracy we need to stop." Corny said to where only Tracy could hear.

"No. We will finish it."

"But Tracy you look as though you are about to pass out. We need to get you to a hospital."

"After we are finished." Right after Tracy said that she twirled and fell to the ground out of breath.

"Oh what I'd give for a hundred years  
But the physical interferes  
Every day more, O my Creator  
What is the good of the strongest heart  
In a body that's falling apart?  
A serious flaw, I hope You know that"

After the applause everyone in the audience and back stage thought that Tracy would get up and walk off the set but when she didn't Link ran to her and carefully picked up her head and place her back and head in his arms. Corny quickly made his speech that he always did at the end of a show and right when they were off the air Link carried her like a baby to his vehicle and drove her to the hospital with everyone else behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

It was about 15 minutes when the doctor came out up to everyone.

"How is she doctor?" Link asked in concern.

"She is stable. I really don't see why she can't go home tonight." 

"Thank you doctor." Corny said to dismiss the doctor.

About a half an hour later Tracy was in her bedroom in her bed at Link's apartment. After Link got her into bed he walked out into the living room where Corny, Motermouth, Seaweed, Penny, Amber, and Derrick were waiting.

"So what happened when I left?" Link asked in hurt, worry, and anger.

"About I think um… what was it Maybelle?" Corny asked his now wife.

"I think it was 2 weeks after she came home from California."

"Yeah right after she came back from looking for you she started smoking and injecting drugs into herself." Corny explained.

"Yeah and it was about a month later until anyone knew about it." Penny added.

"What else happened?" Link asked with tears starting to stroll down his cheeks.

"Well my mother thought that she was Tracy Turnblad and well…" Amber started.

"Her mother attacked Tracy right after a show." Derrick finished.

"What?!?" Link asked in now anger. "What did she do?" 

"Well mostly she was just slapping and punching Tracy like she was a punching bag." Amber described.

Just then Tracy came out of her room and all eyes were on her.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Well I was just asking everyone what I missed while I was gone." Link said wanting so badly to have Tracy in his arms.

"Well you didn't miss much."

"Look Tracy I'm…" 

"Link just stop right there okay." Tracy then stared walking back to her room and when she was there she slammed her door.

"Cracker boy I wouldn't go after her if I were…" Seaweed tried to warn but Link was already in the room.

"Look Tracy we need to…Tracy why isn't the lights working?" Link asked as he fiddled around trying to turn on the lights.

"Wakiy wakiy Link. Your missing all the fun." A very familiar voice said.

Link opened his eyes and saw Amber's mother Velma Von Tussle on top of him. He realized then that he was in a different place and on a bed. He then quickly looked to the other side of the bed and saw Tracy with an unknown male person on top of her. He also saw that Tracy was naked and when he looked at himself he saw that he too was naked. When he tried to speak he realized that they had put duck tape over his mouth.

"Well its about time you woke up Link. You know I still can't believe that you would dump my Amber for this whore." Velma said feeling up Link's chest. Link squirmed and tried to escape but he had no luck. "But what I don't understand is that how can you love this piece of trash. Now I know that she lost almost all of her weight and is not porky anymore but still."

"I will fucken kill you." Link tried to say through the duck tape.

"Oh well I guess that I will do you and your slut a favor."

"What are you going to do to him?" Tracy asked with tears strolling down her face.

Link turned his head towards Tracy as Velma said, "Well I am going to make it to where you and Link are equals."

"What does the mean?" Tracy asked with fear in her voice and all over her face.

"Don't worry about it baby." The man that Link was unfamiliar with said.

"Johnny shut the hell up!" Tracy yelled while she was trying to push him off of her.

"Of well what I meant was that," Velma then took Link's equipment and played around with it. "I will make you and him equals." Link tried harder then before to escape but with Velma on top of him and he being duck taped to the head of the bed he had no luck.

Tracy then in anger pushed Johnny off of her and before Velma could out Link inside herself Tracy punched her with both of her hands still duck taped together. "I will not allow you to do to him what others have done to me you fucken whore."

Johnny was able to get Tracy back down on the bed and have a good hold on her.

"Well I really don't think that you have much of a choice in that matter." Velma said with a grin on her face as she was attempting again to take Link inside herself. 

Tracy then kneed Johnny in his groin and then kicked Velma off of Link. She then undid her ties and as she started to untie Link she was hit by Velma. Link, thanks to Tracy, punched Velma and when Velma was on the ground Link undid the duck tape that was on his legs. Right on cue Corny, Motermouth, Seaweed, Penny, Amber, and Derrick were knocking on the door to where Tracy and Link were being held. Link walked to the door when Johnny attacked him Tracy went to help but Velma Hit her on the side of the head with her '45 pistol. 

"Don't you even think about it." Velma said as she placed the gun to Tracy's head.

Link and Johnny looked up from attacking each other and saw Velma holding the gun to Tracy's head. 

"What the fuck are you doing Velma?!?" Link asked in anger and fear.

"I am doing what I should have done a long time ago."

Before knowing what happened Corny, Motermouth, Seaweed, Penny, Amber, and Derrick were able to get the door open.

"Mom what are you doing?" Amber asked in horror and shock.

"I am getting Link back for you."

"Mom I have Derrick. And besides I don't want Link."

"What you want to be with this Niger?"

"Don't call him that."

"Well you know that he will now be one less Niger to have." Velma raised her gun up from Tracy's head and then at Derrick right when she pulled the trigger Tracy jumped in front of the bullet and it hit her in her abdomen.

"Well this works to." Velma said While Tracy was holding her abdomen so she didn't bleed out. "Now I can kill him." Velma raised her gun again to Derrick.

"No you can't." Tracy said in pain.

"What?" 

"Don't you remember you only had one bullet and I took it."

With out warning Link, Corny, Seaweed, and Derrick went over and knocked Velma unconscious while Penny, Amber, and Motermouth went over to care for Tracy.

"Where did Johnny go?" Link asked in anger.

"Link when we got through the door we only saw you Velma and Tracy." Derrick said.

"Yeah cracker boy there was know one else here." Seaweed added.

"I guess he escaped for now." Link said with disappointment.

"Hey who's singing?" Corny asked.

All 4 of the boys turned and saw their women caring for Tracy. AS they walked closer towards them they soon realized that it Was Tracy singing.

"In a moment everything can change

Feel the wind on your shoulder

For a minute all the world can wait

Let go of your yesterday

Can you hear it calling?

Can you feel it in your soul?

Can you trust this longing?

And take control"

"Tracy you need to stop singing." Motermouth said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah Trace you need to save your strength." Penny and Amber added.

"Fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away

You can sine

Forget about the reasons why you can't in life

And start to try

Cause it's your time

Time to fly"

"Tracy you need to stop." Penny emphasized.

"No. If I stop then I die." Tracy said in tears.

"Tracy but…" Motermouth began but then realized that there was no use in fighting.

"All your worries

Leave them somewhere else

Find a dream you can follow

Reach for something when there's nothin' else

And the world's feeling hollow

Can you hear it calling?

Can you feel it in your soul?

Can you trust this longing?

And take control

Fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away

You can shine

Forget about the reasons why you can't in life

And start to try

Cause it's your time

Time to fly

(Link walked over to Tracy. All of the girls left to give them some room)

And when you're down and feel alone

Just wanna run away

Trust yourself and don't give up

You know you better than anyone else

In a moment everything can change

Feel the wind on your shoulder

For a minute all the world can wait

Let go of yesterday

Fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away

You can shine"

Link carefully place Tracy in his lap while the others called for an ambulance.

"Hey Trace look what I really need you to do is stay with me." Link cried. "Baby while I was away form you I wrote you a song and that is what I wanted to sing to you before all of this happened."

"Link…"

"Shh baby just listen to my voice and try to stay awake."

Corny, Motermouth, Seaweed, Penny, Amber, and Derrick all came back into the room.

"Here cracker boy we found y'all's clothing."

"Thanks Seaweed. Hey could you hold her while I get dressed."

"He can after us women carefully dress her as best as we can." Motermouth said pushing Seaweed aside and carrying Tracy's clothing.

60 minutes later both Tracy and Link were not only dressed but they were in a hospital. Link was sitting by the side of Tracy's bed where she was resting. Everyone else were just standing and sitting around the room.

"What I was telling you a while ago before we got here, I wrote you some songs and this one I didn't think that I would sing it to you under these circumstances." Link said in tears.

"Your Eyes

As we said our goodbyes

Can't get them out of my mind

And I find I can't hide from

Your eyes

The ones that took me by surprise

The night you came into my life

Where there's moonlight

I see your eyes

How'd I let you slip away

When I'm longing so to hold you

Now I'd die for one more day

'Cause there's something I should

Have told you

Yes there's something I should have

Told you

When I looked into your eyes

Why does distance make us wise?

You were the song all along

And before the song dies

I should tell you I should tell you

I have always loved you

You can see it in my eyes"

Link then literally broke down in tears.

"Corny she needs to be okay."

"Her doctor said that she was going to be."

"I just want to see my Tracy's smile and…" Corny walked over to Link and like a father comforting his son Corny gave Link a hug.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

It has been about 4 weeks since the accident and Tracy still hasn't woken up. Link has been by her side every single day.

"Where am I?" Tracy asked.

"Hey marshmallow."

Tracy turned around and saw right before her Jer.

"Jer?"

"Yeah Trace its me."

"Jer." Tracy ran into Jer's arms and he hugged her like he never did when he was alive.

"Oh God its good to have you in my arms again."

"It's good to be in your arms. But Jer am I…?"

"No."

"Then why am I here?"

"You are here for one reason only." With that Tracy and Jer were now at the hospital were Link was.

"Wait is that …"

"Yes Tracy that is you."

"Well if I'm not dead then why am I here?"

"Because I am waiting for Link to prove to me that he really loves you and the only way for that to happen is for him to sing a song that he wrote from his heart about you and not Tracy Turnblad."

"Jer…"

"_Well Tracy this seems familiar doesn't it? I mean I think it has been about 2 or more years now I first met you. Not knowing your name or anything about you, Look Trace you might find this hard to believe but when I tried to commit suicide after you were attacked by Johnny I met Jer and I saw Trace again. I now remember what it was that Jer told me. He told me that your son is still alive. Look the reason why I left was not because of you. It was because when we reenacted the night that the Corny Collins Show became integrated it…well it brought back a lot of memories about Trace and I just really needed to sort through them myself and I'm sorry for hurting you the way that I did. That really wasn't what I planned at all."_

"Jer can you know see that he loves me?" Tracy asked with tears springing out of her eyes. "And what does he mean that my son is still alive?"

"Jer Jer Jr. did not die the night that I did. Josh took him in and that is where our son is now. To answer your first question no I am not convinced."

"_Um look Tracy the other song that I wrote…well I actually wrote it the day that you saved me and you were brought to this hospital. I hope that it proves to you how much I am in love with you." Link put Tracy's hand in his own and kissed her forehead._

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life"_

"Now that is what I wanted to hear."

"So Jer can I go back and marry Link. Link and I can raise our son and…"

"Yes to all. I love you Marshmallow."

"I love you too Jer Bear."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

"Link?" Tracy asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, yes baby it's me I'm here."

"Thank you for the song."

"You heard it?"

"Yeah both me and Jer heard it."

"Jer?" 

"Yeah it is because of your song that he allowed me to come back in to my body and be with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Once I was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
I never looked inside myself   
Though on the outside, I looked good!

Then we met and you made me  
The man I am today  
Tracy, I'm in love with you  
No matter what you weigh (Link shows Tracy her engagement ring)  
'Cause...

LINK & TRACY  
Without love  
Life is like the seasons with  
No summer  
Without love  
Life is rock 'n' roll without  
A drummer 

LINK  
Tracy, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love  
Tracy, never set me free  
No, I ain't lyin'  
Never set me free, Tracy,   
No, no, no!!

TRACY

Once I was a simple girl

Then you came to me

But I felt that I was still a nothing

Though everyone may

Disagree

Running was just a prison

Not knowing who to trust

I didn't have a clue

'Til you came banging on my door

TRACY & LINK

That without love

Life is like my dad not hurting me

Without love

Life is making out with Perry Como!

Darling, I'll be yours forever

'Cause I never wanna be

Without love

So darling, throw away the key

LINK & TRACY

I'm yours forever

TRACY

Throw away the key

LINK, TRACY

Yeah, yeah, yeah! 

(Just then Seaweed and Penny entered right on cue)  
SEAWEED  
Living in the ghetto  
Black is everywhere you go  
Who'd have thought I'd love a girl  
Whose skin as white as winter's snow

PENNY  
In my ivory tower   
Life was just a hostess snack  
But now I've tasted chocolate   
And I'm never going back

PENNY & SEAWEED  
'Cause without love

SEAWEED  
Life is like a beat that you can't follow

PENNY & SEAWEED  
Without love

PENNY  
Life is Doris Day at the Apollo

PENNY & SEAWEED

Darling, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
without love

SEAWEED  
so darling, never set me free  
No!

PENNY & SEAWEED  
I'm yours forever  
never set me free

EVERYONE  
No, no, no!

DERRICK left without my baby doll  
I don't know what I'll do

AMBER

Derrick, I've got to break out  
So that I can get my hands on you

LINK, SEAWEED, DERRICK  
And girl, if I can't touch you  
Now I'm gonna lose control

TRACY, PENNY, AMBER

Boys, you're our black white knights  
we've found our blue-eyed souls 

SEAWEED, DERRICK, LINK  
Sweet freedom is our goal

LINK  
Trace, I wanna kiss ya!

TRACY  
let me out of this hospital!

ALL  
Without love

SEAWEED  
Life is like a prom  
that won't invite us

ALL  
Without love

DERRICK  
Life's getting my big break  
and laryngitis

ALL  
Without love

PENNY   
Life's a '45'  
when you can't buy it

ALL  
Without love

AMBER  
Life is like my mother  
on a diet

ALL   
Like a week that's only Mondays  
Only ice cream, never sundaes   
Like a circle with no center  
Like a door marked "do not enter!"

Darling, I'll be yours forever

'Cause 1 never wanna be...

Without love

PENNY, LINK & DERRICK

Yes now you've captured me

ENSEMBLE

Without love

SEAWEED, TRACY & AMBER

I surrender happily

ENSEMBLE

Without love

PENNY

Oh Seaweed

ALL

Never set me free

PENNY & SEAWEED

No, no, no

TRACY & LINK

No, I ain't lyin'

AMBER &DERRICK

Never set me free

ALL

No, no, no

No, I don't wanna live without

Love, love, love

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Darling, you had best believe me,

Never leave me without love!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

It has been a week after Tracy has woken up. She and Link have talked about where he went and what he missed while he was gone.

"Link I must ask you something."

"What is it Tracy? You know that you can ask me anything."

"Well do you know where Jer and my son is?"

"I really don't know. I wish I did but I don't."

"Oh." Tracy said with a disappointing sigh.

"Well well well look who I spy with my little old eye."

Tracy look up and at the door where she saw her brother in law Josh standing with a little boy right by his side. "Josh." Tracy said with joy.

"Hey little sis. What did you get yourself into this time?"

"You always think that when ever I get hurt that it's my fault."

"Well it usually is. Now why do you introduce me to your friend here and I will introduce you to mine."

"Josh this is my fiancé Link. Link this is my brother in law Josh, Jer's younger brother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Link. And Tracy this little guy here is your son Jer Jer Jr."

"W…what?" Tracy asked with mixed feelings.

"You mean that…"

"Yes Link this is Tracy and my brother's little boy."

"Does he know who I am?"

"Of course he does. You think that I wouldn't tell him who his mother and dad are? Your nuts Tracy." Josh nudged Jer Jer Jr. a little bit. "Go say hi to your mommy."

"Mommy?" Jer Jer asked.

"Yes Jer Jer it's me your mommy."

Jer Jer ran up on to the hospital bed and gave Tracy a big hug that only he could give.

"Oh my baby." Tracy cried.

"Mommy!?!" Jer Jer cried into Tracy's hospital gown.

"Oh my baby!"

"Tracy you okay?" Link asked in worry.

"Yeah Link. I'm terrific."

"Mommy who is this man?" Jer Jer asked is his cute 5 year old voice.

"This man is your daddy." Tracy said looking at Link's reaction.

"I have a daddy?"

"Yeah sport." Link said wanting to give the 5 year old a hug but didn't want to scare him off.

"Daddy." Jer Jer jumped off of the hospital bed and into Link's arms.

"I think that my work here is done." Josh said as he was getting ready to leave.

"Wait Josh you will keep in contact won't you?" Tracy asked.

"You know it sis."

Just then Corny, Motermouth, Seaweed, Penny, Amber, and Derrick came into the room.

"What's going on here?" Derrick asked when he entered with Amber on his arm.

"Oh nothing really." Tracy said when Link still holding Jer Jer sat down right beside Tracy.

"Who are you?" Corny asked Josh.

"I'm…."

"Hey Josh what are you doing here?" Motermouth asked in shock.

"Aunt Maybelle? Wow what are you doing here?"

"Wait how do you know my mom?" Seaweed asked still holding penny's hand.

"Boy shut your trap. This is your cousin Josh. He's my sisters little boy."

"You mean that by marriage Seaweed and I are related?" Tracy asked.

Everyone turned their heads and just stared at her.

"Well when you think of it that way yeah you are." Motermouth replied.

"Well Tracy it's a little short notice and a little late but welcome to the family." Seaweed said in a proud voice.

Motermouth just smacked Seaweed on the back of his head.

"So Tracy who is this little guy?" Corny asked.

"Oh Sorry this is…"

"Grandma Maybelle." Jer Jer said as he got out of Link's arms and ran into Motermouth's.

"Hey Jer Jer how are you baby?"

"Grandma I am having the best day of my life."

"How is that?"

"I met my mommy and I got a new daddy all in the same day."

"Really? Who's your mommy and new daddy?"

Jer Jer got out of Motermouth's embrace and walked over to Tracy and Link.

"This is my mommy." Jer Jer said giving Tracy a hug. "And this is my new daddy." Jer Jer added as he gave Link a hug.

"Wow so this is Jer Jer Jr?" Derrick asked Tracy.

"Yep. This is my baby boy."

"And why do you have a ring on your finger?" Amber asked.

"Well…Link proposed to m ea week ago but the ring was too big so he got it resized and about 10 minutes after he got here and put on my ring Josh came." Tracy explained.

Everybody except for Josh said, "It's about time."

"What? What does that mean?" Link asked still holding Jer Jer.

"Well it has been what 2 years since you two met and you just now proposed to her? Damn cracker boy you are slow." Seaweed said trying to joke around.

"Yeah well…" Link tried to think of a comeback but none came to mind.

"Any way congratulations." Amber and Penny said while they were giving Tracy a hug.

"Thank you."

"So when is the wedding and who is your maid of honor?" both Amber and Penny asked in what everyone thought as the speed of light.

"I don't know. Look I just got reunited with my son and my brother in law so please one thing at a time." 

"Yeah girls give her a break." Corny said along with Link.

"Mommy?"

"What is it baby?"

"When are you me and daddy going to go home?" 

"What do you think Link? Do you think that the doctor's will release me?"

"Well before I came in here I asked that very question and they're reply was 'when ever she is ready. We just want her out of here.'"

"Link!?!" Tracy said as she slapped him on his shoulder.

"Sorry. But yes we all three of us," Link looks over to where Jer Jer is. Still in Tracy's arms. "You me and our son can go home."

"Can we go now mommy?" Jer Jer asked giving Tracy his puppy eye look.

"Why not. Besides I'm tired of this hospital bed and food anyway." Tracy said giving Jer Jer a motherly hug.

"Then let's go home."

"Yeah mommy. Lets us go home."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

It was the night before Jer Jer's 1 week anniversary for being reunited with Tracy and becoming Link's adopted son.

"Hey Tracy me and Jer Jer are going over and wishing Amber and Derrick congratulations on their one year anniversary." Link said getting on his leather jacket. "Tracy? Where are you?" Link asked.

"Link did you call me?" Tracy asked opening the bathroom door.

"Yeah where are you?"

"I'm getting ready to take my shower."

"Oh." With that Link ran to the bathroom and there he saw Tracy looking even more beautiful then any clothing on her body could ever make her be.

"Couldn't you knock?" Tracy asked in frustration as she turned on the water for her bath.

"You know what?" Link asked as he put his arms romantically around Tracy's bare waist.

"What?" Tracy asked in a flirtatious voice.

"I love this new look of yours."

"Really?" 

"Yes I really do."

"Daddy. Are we going to be late?" Jer Jer asked from the hall.

"Coming sport. Well I guess I will see you tonight?"

"Yeah you will."

"Great love ya." Link kissed Tracy on the lips then headed over to Derrick and Amber's place.

Tracy was done with her shower and went to get ready for bed. She put on one of her sports bras, her underwear, and a pair of her Ultra Clutch pajama pants. She under her covers and turned on her radio which always helped her sleep. There she heard one of her songs.

About 10 minutes later she was awoken by a sound.

"Who's there?" She asked in fear that it was Johnny or her father Jason.

There was no reply.

"Hello?" She asked again.

Then someone came up behind her and drugged her with a cloth that was covered with halothane.

When Tracy woke up she was in a strange dark place that had no room. She felt around and found a flash light. When she turned on the flash light she found that she was buried alive.

"HELP!" she yelled but even she knew that no one could hear her.

When Link and Jer Jer were about to leave Amber and Derrick's house Link saw an envelope that had his name on it. When he opened it he quickly pulled Jer Jer back into the house.

"Hey Link I thought that you two left." Corny said.

"We were about to but I found this envelop addressed to me and while Jer Jer was saying his good byes I opened it and well here you read it." Link passed the letter over to Corny who looked at him in a strange way.

"What the hell!?!" Corny yelled in anger.

"Corny what's wrong?" Motermouth asked.

"This letter says that Tracy is buried alive and there is no way that we can find her." Corny explained in anger and furry.

"What?!?" Amber asked with tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Wait this sounds familiar." Penny said as she took out her red lollie pop from her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Seaweed asked.

"Well about a month ago there was a I think CSI in Las Vegas who was buried alive and they found him about 3 days later and he was okay."

"So what are you suggesting?" Link asked.

"Why don't we call them and ask for their help."

"Great idea baby." Seaweed said giving Penny a kiss on the forehead.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

It was a day later when the people from Las Vegas came to Link's front door.

"Hi. Are you Link Larkin?" The old man asked.

"Yes."

"Well my name is Gil Grissom and my team and I are ready to assist you in any way that we can."

"Thank you. Oh won't you come in."

Grissom and his team walked into the living room where Corny, Motermouth, Seaweed, Penny, Derrick, Amber, and Jer Jer were sitting.

"You all can have a seat anywhere." Link said.

"Well how about we get acquainted?" Grissom suggested.

"My name is Sara Sidle." The brunette said.

"My name is Nick Stokes." The Texan said.

"My name is Catharine Willows." The blond said.

"My name is Warrick Brown." The tall black gentleman said.

"I'm Brass." The small chubby older man said.

"I'm Greg Sanders." The blond skinny man said.

"Well my name is…"

"Oh we don't need an introduction for you guys." Grissom said.

"You don't?" Link asked.

"You watch my show?" Corny asked with pride.

"Everyday." Nick said.

"Wow." Corny was now in his own world.

"So why don't you tell us what…"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Link got out of his seat and went to open it. When he did there was another envelope that said 'Have Fun Watching Her Die' on it. Link quickly ran back into the house and turned on his computer.

"Link? What's wrong?" Grissom asked with curiosity.

Link then told everyone to gather around him and there they say Tracy alive and well but very frightened. Link turned on the volume and there they all heard Tracy screaming in pain.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"Oh my God." Nick said in horror.

"Well Grissom this feels like dajavu." Brass said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look Brass just stop alright." Grissom said in an irritated tone.

"God Trace." Link said in tears.

"Look Link I promise that we will find her and she will be okay." Nick said in a very convincing voice.

"Nick don't make promises that…"

"No Sara this promise we will keep." Nick said in an angry slash straight forward tone.

"But how?" Jer Jer asked.

"Well you see we have these cool tools that can help up with that very thing." Nick explained.

"Well Nick," Grissom began. "Lets get to work."

While the CSI's were working and doing their jobs they were along with everyone else were listening to Tracy sing while Link was keeping both of his eyes on her.

"Think of me, think of me fondly,

When we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in a while -

Please promise me you'll try.

When you find that, once again, you long

To take your heart back and be free -

If you ever find a moment,

Spare a thought for me" Tracy stopped and tried to pull up an image of Link.

"Tracy I will never forget about you." Link said as he kissed his fingers then placed them on the monitor.

"We never said our love was evergreen,

Or as unchanging as the sea -

But if you can still remember

Stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things

We've shared and seen -

Don't think about the things

Which might have been . . .

Think of me, think of me waking,

Silent and resigned.

Imagine me, trying too hard

To put you from my mind.

Recall those days

Look back on all those times,

Think of the things we'll never do -

There will never be a day,

When I won't think of you . . ." Tracy breaks down in tears and just like how Nick reacted Tracy did the same. Her mind st that moment snapped.

"Link how is she?" Warrick asked when he was right behind Link.

"I think that she can't hold on any longer."

"Hey don't give up all hopes yet."

"But look at her Warrick."

"I am and I see a girl who wants to desperately get home and into your arms."

"Warrick…"

"Look Link what she is doing now is the something that Nick did when thins happened to him and…."

"You guys talking about me?" Nick asked as he poked

"Yeah we are talking about what Tracy is doing and going through right now is natural cause of what she is going through." Warrick explained.

"What?" Nick got off of the couch and went over to the computer screen. There he saw Tracy hitting at the sides of the box that she was in over and over again just like Nick did. "How long has she been doing this?" Nick asked not taking his eyes of the computer screen.

"Um I think about 5 to 10 minutes why?" Link asked looking at Nick in a weird way.

"Because I think that her supply of oxygen is running out."

"What?!?" Both Link and Warrick asked Nick in horror and fear.

"Look Rick when I went through this I remember that right when my air supply was starting to go down I started acting the same way that she is right now."

"So how much longer do you think she has?" Link asked in fear.

"I would say about less then 48 hours."

"Lets start working harder. More caffeine and less sleep." Link stated as he stood up. Right then both he and Warrick and Nick heard Tracy…

"Get a hold of yourself Tracy. Get a hold of yourself." Tracy ordered herself. "Link and everyone else is on their way to find you." With that Tracy started to cry again. "But what if they can't find me? What if they find me to late?" Tracy sobbed. Right then Tracy slapped herself on the face and told herself in a stern voice, "They will find me. NO come on Tracy no more wallowing in self pity sing. Sing like your life depended on it." Tracy looked around and that is when the flashlight died out. Tracy felt around to see if she could find another one and thank God she did but she also found something else. Tracy turned on the second flashlight and the other object that she found was what appeared to be Velma Von Tussle's '45 pistol.

"Is that what I think it is?" Warrick asked.

"That's a 45." Nick said to Warrick feeling a jolt of hope.

"What's going on here?" Amber asked as she placed her hand on Link's tired shoulder.

"Only the best thing that can ever help us." Nick said with a whole lot of joy.

"Hold on. Amber does that pistol look familiar to you?" Link asked pointing to the pistol that Tracy was still holding.

"Yes it does it looks like…"

"Your mom's."

"Whoa what are you two talking about?" Warrick asked now wanting to know who they thought the pistol belonged to.

"Look about 4 to 5 weeks ago Link and Tracy were attack by my mother."

"What?" Brass asked as her over heard Amber's beginning to the story.

"Yeah well she has been blaming Tracy Turnblad for the lost of her job, going to jail." Amber explained. "So she would harass her and the thing that really tipped my mom over the iceberg was about 2 months before Tracy Turnblad died."

"What was it?" Asked Sara. She along with Corny, Penny, Seaweed, and Derrick who made his way through everyone up to Amber. Amber took Derrick's hand and took in a deep breath. Corny, Penny, Seaweed, Link, and Derrick all knew that Amber always had a hard time retelling this story to anybody especially anyone who was in Law Enforcement. "Well how about we all number one sit down because my feet and legs are killing me and then how about we get some coffee."

Just then Grissom walked in with Catherine with coffee in both of their hands.

"We got some coffee." Grissom announced.

"What did we miss?" Catherine asked as she looked amongst everyone.

"Amber was telling us a really good story." Brass said sounding a little bit like a child getting ready to be put to bed.

"Well don't let us stop you. You continue while Catharine and I pass out the coffee to everyone." Grissom said. With that Grissom and Catherine passed out the coffee to everyone while Amber continued her story.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Flashback

"Amber Von Tussle will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Derrick asked kneeling on one knee and starting to put on Amber's engagement ring.

"Oh Derrick… Of course it's yes." Amber allowed Derrick to put on the engagement ring but once the engagement ring was on Amber leapt into Derrick's arms.

"I love you Amber."

"And I love you my Daring Derrick." Amber said in joy and with tears strolling down her cheeks. Amber's head snapped up like she was doing something wrong.

"Amber what's wrong? You still want to marry me right?" Derrick asked hoping that Amber was not cutting off the engagement so early.

"What? No Derrick. I would never do that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just realized that I have to sooner or later tell my mother."

"Oh yeah."

"Derrick she will kill me when I tell her that I' marrying a…" Amber hesitated because she hated to see Derrick as anything else then who he is.

"A nigger." Derrick said with disappointment.

"Derrick…"

"Your right."

"About what?"

"Your mom is going to kill you."

"Oh Derrick. What are we going to do?" Amber sobbed into Derrick's chest.

"Well first we are going to tell our friends. Then we will figure out how to tell your mother."

"Wow did you tell them that you were going to propose to me today Derrick?" Amber asked as she walked into their house.

"Well I might have mentioned it but…"

"Derrick you know that when any of our friends hear the word engagement they hear the word party going through their heads."

"Oh come on Amber. You have to admit it."

"What?" Amber said in a little flirtatious voice.

"That Seaweed and them did throw a great party."

"I suppose that they did but that still doesn't change the fact that my mom is literally going to kill me and you." Amber looked at Derrick with scared puppy dog eyes.

Derrick rushed to Amber's side and pulled her into his arms. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise."

"But Derrick you don't know my mom like I do."

"Yes I do."

"You do?"

"Yes she is an evil older version of you."

"Derrick." Amber said with a low soft laugh.

"Look if you want how about we go today while it is still early…"

"But Derrick it's 8:30."

"Yeah well when we are through with your mom I have a few plans for us."

"Well then lets go."

"Mom please will you stop using that word."

"No I will not Amber. How could you even think of going near a creature like this," Velma pointed to Derrick with a lot of disgust. "Let alone marry him."

"Mom I love him."

"Really how can you love a piece of shit?"

"Mom that is enough. Come on Derrick we're out of here." Amber said pulling Derrick out the door.

"You leave this house Amber Von Tussle you will never be allowed to re enter."

"That's fine by me mom."

end of flash back

"Wow you two have been through a lot haven't you?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah well not only us but Penny and Seaweed and…"

"My mom and Corny." Seaweed added.

"Wow and it's all because of the color of skin?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah." Amber answered.

Just then they all heard a gun shot.

"What the?" every one asked at once.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Link was the first to the computer and when he got there he saw Tracy in major pain.

"What the?" Link asked as he ran to the computer along with Grissom.

"Oh my God." Grissom said in horror.

"What? What is it? What's wrong with her?" Link asked in worry and fear.

"Just like what happened to Nick." When Grissom said that he along with everyone else turned their heads towards Nick.

"What?" Nick asked not knowing what was going on.

"She's being eaten alive."

"What?!?" Link asked in horror.

"Fire ants." Grissom said in horror.

"What?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"Yeah but different then the ones that you encountered Nick." Grissom explained as he put a comforting hand on both Link and Nick.

"Can you tell where she is?" Catherine asked in hope that he could.

"Yes I can."

It took everyone 4 hours to get to the spot where Tracy was buried. Grissom made sure that they brought a dirt scupper just incase that there were bombs underneath her like there were with Nick. It took them, with them all working together, 3 hours to dig down to where Tracy was.

"Link." Tracy sobbed.

"Tracy you have to listen to me okay." Grissom instructed.

While Grissom was tell Tracy what they were going to do, Nick and Greg got the fire distinguisher and did just like they did with Nick. When they were done Link tied a rope around Tracy's waist and on the count of 8 they pulled her out and dumped the dirt in and there was an explosion. Right after the explosion Link ran to Tracy's aid.

"Link." Tracy sobbed into Link's shirt.

"I know honey. I know." Link said in a soothing voice. "We're all here except Jer Jer and Corny."

Nick walked up to where Tracy and Link were and he was shock that someone would want to do this to a human being just like they did to him.

"Who are you?" Tracy asked Nick.

"My name is Nick Stokes I work for the Las Vegas crime lab."

"If your form Las Vegas then why are you here?"

"Tracy he and the rest of the strangers that you see behind me all came from Las Vegas to help find you and…"

"Sir we need to get her to the hospital." Said one of the paramedics.

"Oh right sorry."

As they loaded Tracy into the ambulance and Link got in with Tracy Nick asked, "Hey Link do you mind if I come with you?"

"Nick?" Sara asked in jealousy.

"Sure it's okay with me." Link answered.

"Sara I'm not falling in love with her okay." Nick rubbed Sara's cheek. "I love you." With that said Nick climbed into the ambulance and sat on the other side of the vehicle right across from Link with Tracy in the middle. With Link holding one of her hands Nick took her other. Link knew that Nick was not in love with Tracy but there was a part of him that could feel some jealousy brewing inside of him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

When they got to the hospital is was 40 minutes until the doctors allowed anyone to see Tracy. When Link entered her hospital room she was half awake.

"Tracy darling." Link said as he sat in the chair right by the hospital bed.

"Link is that you?" Tracy asked sounding really out of it.

"Yeah it's me." Link picked up Tracy's right hand and holding it tight.

"Link your hand is too tight." Tracy cried in pain.

"What?" Link looked at his hand. "Oh I'm sorry Tracy." 

"It's okay Link."

"Mommy!?!" Came and scared 5 year old voice.

"Jer Jer." Tracy said with tears strolling down her cheek.

Link pick Jer Jer up and set him on the hospital bed right beside Tracy.

"Mommy." Jer Jer sobbed.

Each sob tore up Tracy's heart.

'No 5 year old should ever go through this.' She said to herself.

"I missed you mommy." Jer Jer said still crying.

"I missed you too baby." Tracy said now having tears come to her eyes.

"Are we interrupting?" Seaweed asked as he and the rest of the gang entered the room.

"Yeah you're interrupting a tear fest." Link said in a little laugh.

"Link." Tracy said in anger.

"What? It's true."

"Well it's great to see you all." Tracy said still holding Jer Jer.

"We missed you to Tracy." Corny said.

"But who are you guys?" Tracy asked the CSI's.

"My name is Grissom."

"I'm Catharine."

"I'm Sara."

"My name is Greg."

"I'm Brass."

"My name is Warrick."

Tracy and Nick looked into each other's eyes. Not in a lovers way though both Link and Sara thought that it was.

"And what is your name?" Tracy asked Nick with a knot in her throat.

"Um…" Grissom said getting really irritated with Nick and how he was acting.

"Oh sorry. My name is Nick. Nick Stokes." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I also want to thank you for helping my family and friends find me." Tracy said not taking her eyes off Nick.

"It was our pleasure." Grissom said.

"Yeah." Nick added still not taken his eyes off Tracy.

"Well it's been a long day and I think that Tracy needs her rest." Link said trying to get Nick out of the room and to stop him and Tracy from staring at each other like they were lovers.

"Yeah again thank you all for all of your help."

"But daddy I don't want to leave mommy. What if she leaves again?"

"That won't happen. Because _we_ will watch over her room so that nothing will happen to her." Nick said putting a huge smile on Jer Jer's face and angry looks on the other CSI's. When everyone except the CSI's left the hospital that was when everyone spoke their minds about what Nick signed them all up for.

"Nick what the hell were you thinking?" Warrick asked in anger.

"What?"

"Look Nick it seems that you have a thing for Tracy but please. What you just did was not cool." Greg added.

"Look I just thought that since we are in Law Enforcement then we could ensure that nothing happens to her." Nick explained.

"Nick are you in love with her?" Sara asked with tears starting to stroll down her cheeks.

"No. Look it's just that… well I feel sorry for her."

"Why?" Grissom asked wanting to understand what was going on with Nick.

"Well…it's just that she was buried alive just like I was and it just makes me feel a little," Nick looks over to Sara. "Connection to her and it makes me want to ensure that she doesn't go through the same thing again. I also want to let her know that the guy that did this to her is going to be in jail and…"

"You don't need to say anymore." Grissom said in an understanding voice.

"What do you mean Gris?" Brass asked.

"Well it just seems to me that Nick feels a little _responsible _for what had happened to Tracy and he wants to be like a knight in shinning armor for her." Grissom in sighted.

"Whoa Gris that's not…" Nick looked over to Sara and saw hurt in her eyes. "Sara I love you not her."

"I know that Nick but it just seems to me that you care more for Tracy then you do for me and I'm sorry but that won't do for me."

"Sara what are you saying?" Nick asked in fear of what she was going to say next.

"I'm sorry Nick." Sara took off her engagement ring and handed it to Nick.

"Sara I don't love her. I love you." Nick said in tears.

"I just can't keep second guessing if your thinking of me or if your thinking of her."

Just then Link came up to where the CSI's were gathered.

"Hey sorry but I need to talk to Tracy for a minute." Link started to walk towards Tracy's room.

When Link entered he saw that Tracy was wide awake.

"Are they fighting over me?" Tracy asked with tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Yes. Do you care?"

"Link what's wrong with you?"

"Just answer me one thing."

"Okay."

"Are you falling for that Nick guy?" 

"What?"

"Are you falling for that Nick guy?" 

"Link what are you…"

"Just answer the damn question Tracy."

"Link…"

"Are you or are you not?" 

"Link stop this."

"No. Now answer the damn question bitch!"

"What did you just call me?" 

"I called you a bitch. Isn't that what you like to be called? I mean its how you act."

"Link get the hell out of here."

"Not until you answer the damn question."

"GET OUT!?!" Tracy yelled in furry.

Just then all of the CSI's poked their heads into the room and saw Link in furry and Tracy in tears.

"Tracy I will not leave until you answer the God damn question."

"I already told you no." Tracy took off her engagement ring and threw it at Link. "Now get the hell out of here and take your damn ring with you."

As Link left he gave Nick an evil glare and said, "Have a great life with her bastard." With that Link was gone again.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It has been a week since Sara cut off her engagement to Nick and the same with Tracy and Link. Tracy was at the studio thinking up of a way to get Link back and to prove to him that she was in love with him not Nick.

"Hey Sara I was wondering if you could help me win Sara back." Nick asked as he came up to Tracy.

"Yeah. Of course Nick besides you and I can work together to not only win Sara back but Link as well."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked with curiosity.

"Well you remember that night at the hospital when Link and I had a fight, right?"

"Yeah well I was so angry that I broke up our engagement."

"Wow. I'm really sorry if I was the cause." 

"Yeah the same to you."

"Well what do you think would get them back?"

"Well I have an idea but we will need everyone's help. My guys and yours." 

"Whoa what?"

"Well you and I can't go at this alone."

"Yeah true."

"So let's get to work."

It has been 2 weeks and Nick and Tracy have worked really hard but now it was time for the real test. Time to perform in front of Link and Sara.

Link and Sara sit down in the audience and then the music starts. They hear Tracy's voice in the back round but they don't see her.

TRACY (singing to Link)

Live in my house I'll be your shelter

just pay be back with one thousand kisses

be my lover and I'll cover you

NICK (singing to Sarah)

open your door I'll be your tenant

don't got much baggage to lay at your feet

but sweet kisses I've got to spare I'll be

there and I'll cover you

BOTH

I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love

now I know you can rent it

and new lease you are my love one life be

my life

just slip me on I'll be your blanket

wherever whatever I'll be your coat

TRACY

you'll be my king and I'll be your castle

NICK

no you'll be my queen and I'll be your moat

BOTH

I think they meant it

when they said you can't buy love

now I know you can rent it

and new lease you are my life

one life oh my life

I've longed to discover something as true as this is

NICK

So with a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

with a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

when you're worn out and tired

when you're heart has expired

TRACY (at the same time)

if you're cold and you're lonely you've got one nickel only

with a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

with a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

BOTH

oh lover I'll cover you

yeah

oh lover I'll cover you"

After the curtain fell Nick and Tracy got in their positions of the next song. (Dances the same way that they do in movie)

EVERYONE except LINK and SARA:

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Moments so dear

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?

In Daylights - In Sunsets

In Midnights - In Cups of Coffee

In Inches - In Miles

In Laughter - In Strife

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

How Do You Measure

A Year in the Life?

How About Love?

How About Love?

How About Love?

Measure in Love

Seasons of Love.

Seasons of Love.

TRACY

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Journeys to Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand

Six Hundred Minutes

How Do You Measure The Life

Of A Woman or a Man

NICK

In Truth That She Learned

Or In Times That He Cried

In Bridges He Burned

Or The Way That She Died

All:

It's Time Now - To Sing Out

Though the Story Never Ends

Let's Celebrate

Remember a Year in the Life of Friends

Remember the Love

Remember the Love

Remember the Love

Measure in Love

TRACY

Oh you got to you got to remember the love,

You know that love is a gift from up above

Share love, give love, spread love

Measure, measure your life in love.

ALL

Seasons Of Love (2x)

TRACY

Measure your life, measure your life in love

Link and Sara knew that Tracy and Nick really wanted them back and that they really loved them by the song that they sang.

When Nick and Tracy came out to take a bow after the chorus took theirs Link and Sara were not in the audience.

"Where are they?" Nick asked in anger.

"They took off after we took our bows." Corny and Grissom explained.

"What?" Tracy asked with tears coming to her face.

"Tracy you said that the song will prove to Sara that I love her. You said."

"Nick I thought that it would."

"You lied." Nick then slapped Tracy across her cheek sending her to the ground.

"All the same." Tracy said in a low voice.

"What?" Nick asked with Grissom and Corny holding him back.

"Men are all the same." With that Tracy ran off set in tears.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Grissom and Corny took Nick to where Link, Sara, and everyone else except Tracy were at.

"Nick thanks you so much." Sara said as she kissed Nick on the lips.

"What? You mean you liked it?" Nick asked with confusion.

"No not liked love." Sara said in a seductive voice.

"Nick where's Tracy?" Link asked in curiosity.

"Well I thought that you two hated it and I was really angry at her because she promised that what we did would let you all know that we love you, and when we went to take our bows and you two weren't there I slapped her across her face."

"You did what?" Link and Sara asked in shock.

"Hey guys you better come here." Tammy said out of breath.

"What's wrong Tammy?" Amber asked.

"It's Tracy."

With that everyone followed Tammy into the main office.

"Tammy what are we doing in here?" Corny asked.

"Look at the main computers." Tammy pointed to the computers and there everyone saw Tracy.

"Tammy could you get us some sound?" Link asked not sure if he really wanted to hear what Tracy was saying.

"Sure."

Tracy walked along the set of the Corny Collins Show with tears still strolling down her cheeks.

"Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.

Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.

The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.

The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.

Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.

Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.

The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.

The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.

The world revives—

Colors renew—

But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue

With out you

Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.

The mind churns!

The heart yearns!

The tears dry, without you.

Life goes on, but I'm gone.

Cause I die, without you.

Without you.

Without you.

Without you."

Everyone just stares at Link who is standing stiff after hearing the song that Tracy just sang.

Tracy then turns from hurt to anger.

"You can change your life - if you wanna

You can change your clothes - if you wanna

If you change your mind

Well, that's the way it goes

But I'm gonna keep your jeans

And your old black hat - cause I wanna

They look good on me

You're never gonna get them back

At least not today, not today, not today

'cause

If it's over, let it go and

Come tomorrow it will seem

So yesterday, so yesterday

I'm just a bird that's already flown away

Laugh it off let it go and

When you wake up it will seem

So yesterday, so yesterday

Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay

You can say you're bored - if you wanna

You can act real tough - if you wanna

You can say you're torn

But I've heard enough

Thank you... you made my mind up for me

When you started to ignore me

Do you see a single tear?

It isn't gonna happen here

At least not today, not today, not today

'cause

If it's over, let it go and

Come tomorrow it will seem

So yesterday, so yesterday

I'm just a bird that's already flown away

If you're over me, I'm already over you

If it's all been done, what is left to do?

How can you hang up if the line is dead?

If you wanna walk, I'm a step ahead

If you're moving on, I'm already gone

If the light is off then it isn't on

At least not today, not today, not today

'cause

If it's over, let it go and

Come tomorrow it will seem

So yesterday, so yesterday

I'm just a bird that's already flown away

If it's over, let it go and

Come tomorrow it will seem

So yesterday, so yesterday

I'm just a bird that's already flown away"

"Link where are you going?" Grissom and Corny asked.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"Link give her some space."

"No." Link left the room and started towards where Tracy was.

"God who am I fooling. I am no one without Link. Link.

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you"

"You come here often?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"You come here often?"

Tracy turned around and there she saw Link standing right before her.

"Link? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for a certain girl to hook up with but I think that I just found the next best thing."

"But I thought you hated me."

"Tracy I could never hate you."

"But I thought that you couldn't stand to be near me and…" Link put his finger on top of Tracy's lips.

"No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you... 

TRACY  
Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you

LINK  
Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, No one will find you  
your fears are far behind you...

TRACY  
All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...

LINK  
Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you...

TRACY  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you...  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning...  
Say you love me...

LINK  
You know I do...

BOTH  
Love me - that's all I ask of you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you..."

Link took Tracy's head into his hands and there on set the two of them made out. (A/N: no they did not have sex.)


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Link where is Jer Jer?" Tracy asked as Link set her on their bed.

"He's with Corny and Motermouth for tonight." Link replied.

"Link I have a question for you."

"Hmmm?" Link asked as he kissed Tracy's neck in a sexual way.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Link stopped what he was doing and looked into Tracy's eyes. "Tracy I was never mad at you. I was jealous of the fact that you could find another guy attractive, but I was never mad."

"But I thought that…"

"No doll. I love you and I thought that my love was not returned but I was clearly wrong."

"Link what are you…"

"Take off your cloths I want to see a better side of you."

"But Link…"

"I want to cherish you." Link said in a low voice while unbuttoning and laying aside his shirt and jacket. Link then started undoing Tracy's blouse and together they undressed each other.

"Oh Link I love you." Tracy said out of breath.

"I love you too Tracy." Link replied out of breath him self.

After untold minutes after they were both naked Tracy reached for him as he lowered his mouth to her throat but he caught her wrists in one hand and pulled her arms over her head gently pinning her to the bed. Not being able to touch him as his kissed at her throat made her moan in torture. But just then Link relieved her of her torment. The sensation was fantastic. Tracy clenched her hands in the covers of their bed by her sides and stared up at him gasping as her slowly licked and tasted her naked flesh.

"Link it's time." Tracy said out of breath.

"What?" Link asked in confusion.

"I want you in me."

"Tracy are you sure? Are you sure you don't want to wait for our wedding night?"

"Yes I'm sure. More sure then I have been about anything."

Link then spread her ankles apart and stared down at the dark soft curls between her thighs. Link looked into Tracy's eyes and her were the same as his burning with sexual hunger.

'I think that I will play around a little bit more.' Link thought to himself.

Link then licked his way up her calves to the inside of her knees taking the joy of Tracy's response. Making sure that he could savor the moment he favored both of her firm smooth thighs with his mouth then around her hips to the front enjoying every sound that Tracy made. There he stopped and looked at Tracy with loving eyes warming her already hot flesh with breaths of air.

"Link don't…oh please Link don't…" Tracy moaned with pleasure. She knew that if he touched her there then she could no longer hold back and she really wanted this moment between the two of them to last.

Link's tongue found her and her arched almost violently against him, but with tender control he grasped her and held her steady persuading her to accept the most intimate lover's kiss. Tracy let out a moan of pleasure in a voice that she could barely recognize as her own. But even with her moaning Link did not stop. Instead he continued thrusting, draining every drop of torrent that swept her, cleansing her with fire. And then she layed gasping. Tears welled from her brown eyes. She could find no words, but feverishly clutched him to her body not willing to let him go.

"Link please stop all of this torture." Tracy moaned.

"Why? I find it fun." Link said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah you're the only one." Tracy said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Look Link apart from Jer you are the only guy that I have willingly given myself to…and…"

"You don't need to say another word."

Link's face burned with loving passion as he enclosed him in his slender fingers and glided himself into her. Her hot wetness gloved him tightly and moaned. First in pain then for pleasure.

"Tracy you know that the world has never borne anyone as lovely as you are." Link said out of breath. And then passion swept him away and he could say no more. The same with Tracy.

Then with out any reason why Tracy stopped.

"Tracy what's wrong?" Link asked in fear that something was wrong.

"Nothing, but it's now my turn."

Tracy began nibbling her way down Link's smooth muscular chest to his belly. As Link reached to stroke Tracy's cheek, Tracy caught hold of his forefinger in her mouth and began to suck it lingeringly. Link gasped in both shock and delight, his manhood was now surging with fresh blood. Giving a throaty chuckle, Tracy released Link's forefinger and began to brush her lips through his man curls, her cheeks rubbing against his soft heated flesh. Then she clasped her arms around his waist and took him in her mouth, kissing him up and down in rhythm that made him cry out a hoarsely and imprison her head in his hands. Tracy's nipples tightened with desire. Link then lifted her up and he then took control.

After 3 hours Link and Tracy decided to stop and sleep so that they could regain their energy.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It has been 5 weeks after that day and Link and Tracy have been better then ever. Motermouth and Josh decided with the okay from Link and Tracy to take Jer Jer on a trip across the USA. Tracy knowing that this would be a great experience for Jer Jer said yes to the idea. That was 4 weeks ago. It is now one week later and a day before the wedding of Link and Tracy. Not only is Link and Tracy getting married but so are Nick and Sarah. On the same day as well.

"I can't believe that in one day you and I will be husband and wife." Tracy said giving Link a hug.

"Yeah and do you realize what it took us to get to this point."

"Yeah but let's not think about that. Lets think about our future."

"Yes lets." Link said in a romantic flirtatious voice.

"Link no. Not until after the wedding."

"Fine. But you know that you're a party pooper."

"What?"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Corny asked as he came into the room.

"No your just in time." Tracy said thankful that he interrupted. Link on the other hand was bummed.

"Link I came to talk to you about tomorrow and how you and Tracy will enter on the show."

"Whoa what?" Tracy asked in shock about what she had just heard.

"I thought that I told you. WE are getting married on the show."

"No Link you told me of no such thing."

"Oh well we are getting married on the show."

"Link I wish that you had told me this before."

"I'm sorry but I really wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh well Link you didn't tell me that you wanted to surprise her."

"Yeah I know. I should of though."

"Yeah you should have." Corny said agreeing with Link.

"Well I'm going to be. You two have fun. I'll see you tomorrow." Tracy said as she gave Link a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah you too."

"Oh Corny I was wondering if you could be the one to give me away. I know that it's short notice but…"

"Tracy it would be an honor."

"Thanks. I'll see you all tomorrow."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The preacher said. "You may kiss the bride."

Link and Nick took their brides and kissed them very passionately.

"LINK

Live in my house. I'll be your shelter

Just pay me back with one thousand kisses

Be my lover, and I'll cover you

Open your door I'll be your tenant

Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet

But sweet kisses I've got to spare

I'll be there and I'll cover you

I think they meant it

When they said you can't buy love

Now I know you can rent it

A new lease, you are, my love, on life

All my life I've longed to discover

Something as true as this is yeah.

TRACY

So with a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

LINK

If you're cold and you're lonely

TRACY

With a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

LINK

You've got one nickel only

TRACY

With a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

LINK

When you're worn out and tired

ALL

With a thousand sweet kisses

I'll cover you

LINK

When your heart has expired

ALL

Oh lover I'll cover you

Oh lover I'll cover you

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes

Five hundred twenty-five thousand seasons of love

LINK

I will cover you"

"LINK  
Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can

TRACY  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back

LINK

It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at

LINK & TRACY  
Because this moment's really all we have

LINK  
Everyday  
of our lives,

TRACY  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

LINK  
Gonna run

LINK & TRACY  
While we're young  
and keep the faith 

LINK  
Everyday

LINK & TRACY  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud

TRACY  
Take my hand;

LINK  
together we  
will celebrate,

TRACY  
celebrate

LINK & TRACY  
Oh, ev'ryday.

SARAH  
They say that you should follow

NICK  
and chase down what you dream,

SARAH  
but if you get lost and lose yourself

NICK  
what does is really mean?

SARAH  
No matter where we're going,

NICK  
it starts from where we are.

LINK TRACY SARAH NICK

There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

And because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Oh, ev'ryday

LINK  
we're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!

TRACY  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever! 

LINK TRACY SARAH NICK

We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!

LINK  
Everyday  
of our lives, 

TRACY  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. 

LINK TRACY NICK SARAH  
gonna run  
while we're young

And keep the faith  
Keep the faith! 

EVERYONE  
Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

TRACY  
Ev'ryday!"

Everyone in the audience yelled and cheered. Everyone left the set except for Link and Tracy.

LINK

We're soaring' flying

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

TRACY

If we're tryin'

So we're breaking free

LINK  
you know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

TRACY

Creating space between us

'Til we're separate hearts

BOTH

But our faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe

LINK

We're breaking free

TRACY

We're soaring'

LINK  
Flying

BOTH  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

LINK  
If we're trying

BOTH

Yeah we're breaking free

LINK

Oh we're breaking free

TRACY

Ohhhh

LINK

Can you feel it building

Like a wave the ocean just can't control

TRACY

Connected by a feelin'

Ohhh, in our very souls

BOTH

Rising till it lifts us up

So everyone can see

LINK

We're breaking free

TRACY

We're soarin'

LINK  
Flying

BOTH  
There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

LINK  
If we're trying

BOTH

Yeah we're breaking free

LINK

Oh we're breaking free

TRACY

Ohhh running

LINK

Climbing

To get to that place

BOTH

To be all that we can be

LINK

Now's the time

BOTH

So we're breaking free

TRACY

Ohhhh, yeah

LINK

More then hope

More then faith

TRACY

This is truth

This is fate

And together

BOTH

We see it coming

LINK

More then you

More then me

TRACY

Not a want

But a need

BOTH

Both of us breaking free

TRACY

Soaring

LINK

Flying

BOTH

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

If we're trying

LINK

Yeah we're breaking free

TRACY

Breaking free  
We're running

LINK

Ohhh climbing

BOTH

To get to the place

To be all that we can be

Now's the time

LINK

Now's the time, yeah

TRACY

So we're breaking free

LINK

Oh we're breaking free

TRACY

Ohhhh

BOTH

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different then who we are"

When the song ended everyone in not only the audience but back stage were applauding.

"TRACY

Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me

You know the words Once Upon A Time  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after

TRACY & LINK  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

TRACY

A single voice  
(LINK: Single voice)  
Above the noise

TRACY & LINK  
And like a common thread

LINK  
Hmm, you're pulling me

TRACY

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong

LINK

Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us

TRACY

And it's brought us here because

TRACY & LINK  
Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me

TRACY  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

TRACY & LINK  
I'm saying words I never said

LINK  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am

TRACY & LINK  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

TRACY

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

TRACY & LINK  
And no, I'm not alone

TRACY

Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

TRACY & LINK  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh) 

EVERYONE:  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na) 

TRACY  
You are the music in me (In me) 

EVERYONE:  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

EVERYONE:  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)"

"Well that is our show for today. I hope that you all enjoyed and we are also saying goodbye to Tracy and Link for a while."

"That's right Corny we want to let all of our fans know that we will be back in oh what do you think Trace?"

"I would have to say in about 2 months. We love you all."

11


End file.
